Miss Me When I'm Gone: Ready For the Fame
by ChaliceArchAngel
Summary: They say not all bad things last forever but for Michelle, she didn't think it would be so soon. Running away from home seemed like the biggest mistake of her life but what happens when it turns to the biggest break of her life? Music and wrestling are her life dreams and the help of the super cutie on her team. Watch and see how things go!
1. Chapter 1

What's up you guys? So I guess you can tell that I got my computer back and guess what else, it's another spastic, spur of the moment deal! So lately, I've been kind of thinking about things in my life and where they're going. Truthfully, I've been feeling kind of depressed and everything. If it weren't for you guys, I really don't know what I would do, So thank you to everyone who gives me kind words and just make my day with your sweet reviews and my heart just lights up when you say that you would like to do collaboration with me. This idea kind of came to me on a rainy night and I was in my room and it's really kind of a wacko idea that I would be here all night trying to explain so please enjoy and try to follow along. It's called Miss Me When I'm Gone and kind of what I wish I could do right now and just so you know, I'm the main character. So now on with the story!

Miss Me When I'm Gone

Michelle's POV

What was I doing? Like seriously, I think this time I had seriously gone mad. It was dark, and by dark I mean two o' clock at night, raining and I was on a bus in the middle of nowhere headed into South Florida.

I probably had my family and friends worried sick. But then, second guessing, they were the reasons I was on this dirty, raggedy bus in the first place. Would they put out an amber alert on me or something?

I look around and suddenly, I know what one of the runaways in the movies must feel like. My family hated me, my friends hated me, even the people I didn't know hated me! How convient for them to do that at such a horrible time.

No, it was because either I got away from there or I ended it all faster than the ignorant, belligerent rednecks in my town can say 'The South Will Rise Again'. Now you may ask where this lovely hellhole is located on this beautiful Planet Earth of ours.

Carlton Heights, Redneck's Paradise and everyone else's Purgatory. Not even joking, that should be the message they put on the city limit's sign.

I hated that place with every fiber of my being and I was so sick of all my so called 'friends' talking about, 'I love you', 'you're my best friend', you're like my sister', all of that bullshit that they tried to feed me.

I was sick and tired of being called the 'n' word walking down the sidewalks to class, having rocks thrown at me,

Being treated like all people who weren't blonde-hair, blue eyed, brunette-brown eyed,

Red hair-green eyed precious little children then you didn't belong in their precious powder puff society unless you were willing to conform to their ways of Aeropostale and Abercrombie,

Jacked up mudslinging Chevy's and Fords that they spent who knows how much on and out of date rap music from 2004, for the people who still think it's okay to wear white shades with letters written on them.

I learned in the second grade, that in this world, you have NO FRIENDS, only associates.

I knew that everyone was out to hurt you and you had to constantly watch over your back and PLEASE for goodness sakes, whatever you do, don't fall for that lie that everybody in a small town looks out for each other and we are all family.

When they say that, they just mean that it is easier for the 'powerful' people in town with the right last names to look out for each other, even if it means hurting everyone else.

I felt a mix of rage, anger, extreme sadness and nausea wash over me and suddenly I felt the urge to cry, throw fists and throw up all at the same time. The bus driver smiled at me, because he probably knew exactly what I was going through.

He probably saw this same thing all the time. Feeling guilty and depressed, I sank down into my seat and cover my head with my jacket. I look down at my black Converses, my striped pink and black zebra print shirt and my jeans.

I wanted to cry, feeling like I had no place in the world. I was 16, hated the way I look because I had never in my life had a boyfriend which was A okay with me but all of my associates made me feel like I wasn't pretty enough to have one because no matter how flat out fugly they looked,

Which they did, I still wasn't pretty enough because the white boys didn't want to date you because 'all black girls were mean, weave wearing, finger snapping, hoes who twerked.'

And to the four black guys there, you were a 'thirsty hoe'. Which I should inform you I am 1000% NOT.

Regardless of what they saw on Basketball Wives or wherever they were getting they were getting these bullshit lies from, trust me I hated the little dumbass bitches from Jersey Shore, Kardashian whores and Teen Mom, so the feeling's mutual, skanks.

I was a bookworm who listened to Alicia Keys, Keri Hilson, Pink, Katy Perry, Trey Songz, Frank Ocean and Broadway. I was a singer and it was all I done. I wasn't the slightest bit of ignorant; I held a 3.7 GPA, and loved musicals, matinees and plays.

But I let those thoughts erase from my mind because I saw this as a blessing. I hoped, no I prayed they all felt guilty for making me feel so much like crap that I left two o' clock in the morning.

I couldn't help but feeling though that I was about to do something big, that something I had been waiting for my whole life was about to happen and I couldn't wait.

All I knew was that all the ones who'd ever done me wrong, ever made me upset were about to eat their words and eat their hearts out because they were going to DEFINETELY miss me now that I was gone.

So you guys, what do you think is going to happen? Just to let you know, the next chapter will be regular POV and it will start out with the Superstars and divas, just to confirm that this is a legit wrestling story and not a sad sob story!:( So please read and review

Much love to you all

-ChaliceArchAngel xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

What's up everybody? So here's the second chapter of Miss Me When I'm Gone! Here, we learn that Vickie, Vince, AJ and Eve have a new idea for a show and a couple of his star midcarders are reluctant to do it. How is Michelle going to change that? Well read on to find out and don't forget to review!:)

Chapter 2

"Wow what kind of piece of crap idea is this Vince? I mean, we're WWE for god sakes, not The Voice! How in the hell are we supposed to find a group of teenagers for four teams to compete against each other?"

Tamina shouted at him. She plopped back down into her seat angrily.

Amidst all the yelling, Vince barely even talked. Before he knew it, Naomi took her stand. "Tamina's right. It is bad enough that we don't even get to compete barely.

All of us here have more talent in our damn pinky fingers than those corporate kiss asses like Cena, AJ and Eve in their entire bodies and they don't have to do half the embarrasing shit we have to.

Now you want us to watch over a bunch of snobby, stuck up teenagers? Listen, I'm all for helping the youth but Eve and AJ went through the same things that I did and all of a sudden now, they're my boss and we have to do this stupid ass show because it's what they want?"

Mr. McMahon, with all due respect, you have lost your damn mind and so have they if you think I'm doing this. They're not doing this to help anyone but themselves."

Michael McGillicutty, Percy Watson, Mason Ryan, Justin Gabriel and Alex Riley all sat in silence until now. "Why the hell should we let that bitch tell us what to do? We're wrestlers not singers."

Percy stood up. "Listen as retarded as hell as this idea is, we could probably find some real talent. And I don't know, maybe this could be fun. You never know."

Naomi seethed through her teeth and gave Percy the angriest look in the world. "Hey, Percy can you try shutting what they call the hell up?! You know what, ya'll can stay here and be their bitches but I'm done with this."

She slammed her chair and walked out towards the elevators. Vince slowly crept back up after he thought the coast was clear. "I'll give you guys time to think it over and I hope Trinity comes around Besides all the other teams are ready to go.

She has an amazing voice and she makes a wonderful mentor. And because I usually NEVER let anyone talk to me like that, I'll tell you this and you tell her that if you don't find some soon, I'll be 'reviewing' all of your contracts and maybe their time periods may come up, shortened. You understand?" They all relunctantly agreed.

Outside, Naomi pulled her Galaxy S3 from the pocket of her skinny jeans and scrolled the contacts. She was going to call a driver. That son of a bitch, had a lot of nerve. She was about to when she heard something to make her stop dead in her tracks.

Across the street, a young girl wearing black skinny jeans, black hi-top Converses and a red tanktop with a black jacket. Her hair was long, black and silky, with brown streaks and she resembled..._her!_ She had a group of people gathered around her. She wanted to look away but she just couldn't. She held her phone up and recorded this phenomenon she was witnessing.

The girl reminded her of her younger teenage singing days. She listened in closely as she performed a rendition of Bruno Mars and Travie McCoy's 'Billionaire'. "I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad, buy all of the things I never had! I wanna be on the cover of Forbes Magazine, smiling next to Oprah and the Queen. Oh every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights.

A different city every night, oh I swear, the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire."

The crowd went crazy and so did she, silently. Her voice was so unique and just flat out beautiful. She ran across the street, her new Nikes getting scraped. "Hey, hey!" The girl turned around. "Hey honey that was beautiful. I've _never_ heard anyone sing like that!"

Michelle's eyes widened. She couldn't, I mean there was no way in hell that was her in the flesh, speaking to her, saying that her voice was beautiful. Holy shit! It was really Naomi Knight from WWE, her freaking idol, her biggest inspiration. She had died a couple times inside but that was alright.

Michelle screamed a million miles a minute. "Thank you! I am such a huge fan of yours, and I love the WWE and you have no idea how much this means to me." Naomi smiled and thanked her. "Well thank you. Listen, what's your name?"

"Michelle. Chelle for short."

Naomi was starting to change her mind about the whole show idea. Well, WWE is hosting a new show where 4 teams will have 8 teens, 4 girls and 4 boys come live with them in one of the superstar mentor's house. Each team will compete in dance competitions, vocal competitions, and the best part, each member will also get to compete in a wrestling match. The team who wins will be awarded $2 million, a contract with the WWE and the title of the WWE's teen ambassadors for two years. I know it sounds stupid but-"Stupid?! This is the greatest thing I've ever heard!"

She freaked out. "So you'll do it?" Naomi asked excitedly. "Of course I'll will! This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Oh thank you so much!" Naomi hugged her tightly.

She was ready to cry. Never in her life would she ever think she'd meet Naomi and now she was hugging her. Her life was complete.

"No thank you, hon. Come to the FCW training facililty tomorrow and we'll have auditions then but I'm sure all of us on my team,would love to have you."

Naomi walked the opposite direction as Michelle.

Michelle walked off. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't need to know that she had left home in the middle of the night. She couldn't believe this, it was nothing short of a blessing.

"Nay, honey are you okay?" Tamina called to her as she and the rest ran up to her. "Oh I'm great. Better than great. Guys, I think I just had a change of heart. I want to do this."

They all jumped up with excitement. "You mean it?" Michael asked her. She nodded. "Thank God because your ass was two seconds away from being fired. Riley told her, hugging her. "What changed your mind?"

"It's not what changed my mind, it's who changed my mind. Watch this." Naomi showed them the video. Their mouths all widened with shock. "She is amazing! We're gonna win this thing hands down." Justin said, grinning ear to ear.

"Her name's Michelle and she is talented. I've never been so amazed. But before we get our team together, one minor thing; who the hell are these kids gonna stay with?"

They all turned to Alex. "Oh hell no! Uh uh. There ain't enough money in the world to make me want to have 8 fucking teenagers running around my house doing whatever the hell they want and I can't do shit about it. What type of drugs are ya'll on and where can I find some?"

"Come on man why can't they stay there? Unless you don't want to get caught, um you know with someone, alone."

Michael referring to his nights and weekends with Tasha earning a disgusted look from Naomi and Tamina, who despised her "You asshole. What?

No that's not why! If I want to walk around my damn house that I paid for butt ass naked and fuck anywhere in my house that I want, then that's what I'll do and I wouldn't give two shits if they were fucking Kindergardeners. My point is, I don't want to be responsible for them.

No and that is my final answer."

Tamina shot Naomi a look and she went in. Naomi slowly circled around Alex. "Alex, I know you just made your point very clear but do still have an important question. You like kids right?"

Alex smiled at her. "Nay, you know I do. I love kids." Then she did it. Naomi grabbed Alex where no man wishes to be grabbed in that way. "Then if you EVER want to have any of your own, then you will let these kids stay in your house with no questions asked and a smile on your face, are we clear?" She had a devilish grin on her face, and Alex at her whim, he was on the sidewalk in tears. "Is that your final answer, bitch?"

"Yes." A tiny whimper that was Alex's voice. She released him from her grasp and allowed him to get up.

His face was as red as the stop sign they were standing next to. The three other guys laughed at him and Tamina high-fived Naomi. "Get it girl." Tamina told her. "Oh it's got boo." The two of them laughed and all of them began towards their rental Escalade, which Percy was driving. "That was pretty hot Nay, maybe later you can come and grab me like that."

Percy joked. "Oh baby, I would do some illegal things to you." Naomi said seductively kissing his ear. "Oh really like what baby?" Percy said slyly. "Kill you. Now get your ass in the car."

Percy got in and crunk up the car. "You know you still love me, you psycho bitch." Percy said pulling out the parking garage. "Yes I do you punk ass hoe." Naomi laughed and leaned up kissed his cheek from the backseat.

"One down, seven to go. What about on the guy's end though? Surely there has to be a guy who would enjoy this competition."

Trinity said snacking on a bag of Sour Cream and Cheddar Ruffles as she scanned her phone. "Oh I know just the guy. He's doing whether he wants to or not."

So guys how did you enjoy that? I know it sucked but meh, don't judge me. I have too much creativity in my head that needs to just be released. I hope you guys review and all that good stuff. Next chapter will feature some auditions, some better than others and a stalker and of course you know me being the hopeless romantic that I am, I must start a crush and a romance this early, yes it is a must! I hope you guys like it! But you know how it goes, until next time babes, God bless and one love.

Ya girl,

xoxo

ChaliceArchAngel signing out ✌


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey, hey! So here we are again! Chapter 3 has arrived. So like I promised, here are our auditions. And we get to see Naomi's mystery competitor. Also, Michelle develops a crush.

Enjoy the ride! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I apologize for the fast pace though.

All six of the members of Team NXT sat looking up at the stage. Each of them had a chair with a microphone in front of them. "I'm excited. You know I actually think I might enjoy this."

There was 15 who made it to screening out of 150. Michelle was already a shoe-in but she was sure to wow them once again with her audition. "Nayboo, is your guy going to show up anytime soon?" Justin said. "Oh he'll be here."

The first contestant stepped out on stage. She was a petite girl with turquoise dyed hair and big bubbly green eyes and a gorgeous smile, dressed in red skinny jeans, black Converses, and a Future T-Shirt. "Hi, what's your name?" Tamina asked leaning up to the microphone. "I'm Lexi Rhimes." A lovely British accent flowed throughout the auditorium.

"Nice to meet you Lexi. What you gonna do for us today?" Alex asked her. "I'll be singing Love Sosa by Chief Keef. They all look surprised. That was extreme."

"Okay, show us what you got." Her accompaniment began playing. As she sung, the judges became amazed. Okay, they could all agree equally they hated this song and that Chief Keef was by far the worst thing to ever hit the rap game but she was incredible.

"These ladies love Sosa, oh end or no end, messing with my old girls, you gon get messed over!" Her mellifluous yet timid voice bellowed out. They dropped pens and everything. She was amazing. They all stood up and clapped for her. "Wow, I loved it honey. Thank you." Justin told her. She smiled. "Yessir. Thank you all for your time."

She smiled and walked off. Next up, was a girl named Hialeah who thought doing a grindcore cover was a great idea, which was God-awful. A young man by the name of Lonnie McNealis played piano but was a complete snob. He didn't even look like a WWE Fan, he even mouthed off at Michael which was a total screw up on his part. Performance after performance, some fails, some huge successes.

Next performance was an impeccable dance routine to Lee Ann Womack's 'I Hope You Dance' by a medium sized blonde named Juliana Bellman.

The next two was a girl with an obvious obsession with Alex, wearing the same color letterman's jacket, a Say It To My Face shirt, black jeans and of course, the icing on the cake, white shoes. She quietly walked up to the mic and just stared for a moment. "Um hi. What's your name?" Alex asked her, not knowing that he had opened a huge can of worms.

"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU! IT'S REALLY ALEX RILEY!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. "Well, um um thank you. May I ask the name of this person who loves me so much?"

"I'm Maci Alexander." A calmer country-accented voice answered. "Okay, show us what you got. They weren't expecting much but the Superstars were in shock. She had perfected a rendition of 'Turn My Swag On'. Then she stopped singing and let the track play, and began performing flips and jumps across the stage.

They thanked her as they were amazed by the high energy performance she gave. She was definetely the type of girl they needed. They flew by every audition, now down to two.

Michelle sat backstage nervously, hoping they didn't find someone better for the team. I mean, all of these girls were stunning and their voices were gorgeous. No way she could compete. She could full on understand if they changed their minds.

The last audition was late or something. Then she heard, or rather, saw an angel behind her. A tall light skinned boy with tattoos and a babyface wearing a Kansas City Chiefs snapback, and Coogi Jeans and a pair of new Jordans. "Excuse me?" Michelle turned quickly, pointing her finger towards her chest with a 'me?' gesture.

"Well, you're the only one I see standing back here and I definetely like what I'n seeing. What your name is?" He said with confidence and 'swag' flowing from his voice. "I'm Michelle and I'm guessing you have a name?"

He smiled. "I'm Javarian, but uh since I like you, you can call me Javy."

"Well thank you." "Well I guess I gotta go audition. I'll uh see you later?" He said, biting his lip and rubbing his hands together. "Um yeah." He smiled threw her a wink before he went out onto the stage.

She couldn't wait to see him. The judges talked to him and then his music cued. It was one of Michelle's favorite songs. He began to sing and her heart jumped out of her chest and ran around screaming. "Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful!" His voice was perfect and that song, oh my gosh that song! She'd never expect, not in an enternity for him to use that song choice. He was going to get a spot hands down.

Everyone clapped. Michelle was amazed. They asked that all 15 candidates come out on stage so they could present their list. Only eight would make it. Seven of them would go back home. Naomi stood up with a slip of paper and a microphone. "Thank you all for coming out today. You guys are amazing but unfortunately we can't pick you all. We have already closed one spot from an early audition." She winked at Michelle. "Seven of you will be selected. 3 more girls and 4 boys."

Tamina then stood up with the second slip of paper with the names. "Let's start with our guys. For our four guys we have selected;" She held for a dramatic pause. Butterflies were churning in everyone's stomach. Surprisingly, Javarian didn't look like he had a worry. "Jacob Hill, Jaquez Taylor, Ryan McDermott and Javarian McCray." All of them cheered. They shook the hands of the runner-ups and they walked away. "Now our ladies. Ms. Maci, Lexi Dallas, Krystal Nevins and last but surely not least Michelle."

Michelle's heart thudded. She made the team and the best part, she would spend three months living in ALEX FREAKING RILEY'S house, roommates with that sexy 'Javy' and Naomi was one of her awesome mentors.

All of this was so surreal. It was unimaginable. She had loved wrestling since she was six years old, never attended a live show and now she'd be living under the same roof as them.

Javarian came over and smiled at her. "Congratulations. By the way, I heard your audition, you sounded amazing. I really look forward to being your teammate and uh roommate, if you dont mind." He winked and kissed her hand.

He had such a swaggering voice, making Michelle's knees go weak. "Thank you. You were amazing too. Your voice is beautiful. And I definetely am going to enjoy you being my roommate

. But how did you see my audition?"

She was beyond curious now. "Oh my sister was there." Naomi walked onto the stage and hugged the two of them, their bodies touching. "Congratulations guys. Well guy and girl. Michelle, this is Javarian, Javy for short. I'm assuming you two already met?"

Michelle's eyes fluttered and brightened like a newly born butterfly. "Yes, um we have actually." She let out a nervous laugh. "I was just telling Michelle how excited I am to be working with her and staying with her. If that's alright with you." Javy gave Naomi a cunning smile. "Well, it's not my house. It's up to Alex over there to monitor the activities of a bunch of teenagers with wild raging hormones. Just don't get pregnant and I don't care who you stay with." The two of them were laughing. "But you two, you have double responsibility.

You're the team leaders. You'll be representing your team and responsible for routines, what songs you perform but of course, the rest of the team will be consulted. Other than that, have fun, head back to the house and get your things unpacked." Naomi hugged them both and strutted off in her heels to answer her ringing cell phone. The rest of the team ran over and congratulated them, hugging and shaking their hands. They all hit it off very well. Lexi and Maci clung to Michelle with no hesitation. Krystal was standoffish until she was pulled into a group hug. They exited through the back door where a limosuine was waiting. "Your chariot awaits." The Irish limo driver kindly said, holding the door open. Michelle stood behind Javy until he softly grabbed her hand. "After you, beautiful." This boy was something else, had her out here blushing and whatnot. She was not by the slightest, used to being treated like that. They all got situated in their seats and they set off for the one hour ride back to Riley's private estate. They were equipped with snacks, soda and the sounds of every type of music imaginable thanks to an iPod touch provided by their mentors. It started with Rihanna softly playing. They all sat just staring at each other until the slightly obnoxious asshole of the group broke the silence. "So, Michelle. Just what did you have to or who did you have to do, that made you so special that you didn't have to audition like the rest of us?" They all went quiet. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you talking to? I auditioned the day before if you must know."

She was very easy to piss off, one of her many characteristics. "Well I heard her sing, she's amazing. Don't be such a prick." Lexi said, wrapping an arm around her. "Thank you." "Well that's all good and Imma let ya'll finish but, I want proof. Her and Prince Charming are our team leaders and I want to know why. So, live audition, right now." Michelle was getting highly agitated and it was making Javy mad but one thing about her, she never backed down and never let anyone shake her. She sat in between Lexi and Javy. "Alright. Pick a song from the iPod then, whether you think I know it or not and I'll sing it." The other six pairs of eyes shifted back and forth between the two. Jake selected a song and set it back down. It was Trey Songz' Heart Attack. He had royally screwed himself. This was her absolute favorite song. "Oh no, you got me, well...wait Turn the lights on." After that, she bellowed out a beautiful high note. "We share something so common, but still so rare and I'm in awe, I never been here before, so high, we're still climbing, even here inside these walls, breaking each others hearts." The team was hung on every word, every note. Even Krystal took out her headphones to listen. By the time she reached the last note. She had them speechless. "Damn! I gotta give it to you." I have never heard anything like that. You deserve it." They all clapped as Jake leaned over to hug her. "Well after all that. How about we introduce ourselves and tell a little bit about ourselves? I'm Ryan, I'm from Tennessee. I love rock and country, and wrestling."

Ryan, the quiet, adorable geek of the group spoke up. "Good idea. I'll go. I'm Jake, I'm from Pennsylvania where the weather and everything else blows donkey dick, I play baseball. I sing, and I'm better than your existence. Who's next?" Lexi scoffed. "Oh shut up. Well I'm Lexi. I'm from London and probably the blackest white girl you'll ever meet. I love music, but I love nothing or no one more than the future father of my children Kirko Bangz.

He's amazing." Javy looked at her, snatching his nerd knockarounds from his face. "What the hayell is wrong with you? Future? Dude sound like he got a scorpion or something stuck in his voicebox." They all laughed. "Well we know you're a hater but we wanna know more about you. I'm sure some of us will find out quicker than others, hmm Javy?" Lexi shot a wink at Michelle making her blush. "Well, maybe but I'm Javy, I'm from New Orleans, originally, which would explain the accent, I moved from New Orleans to Atlanta a few years ago, now I'm staying here in Tampa. Ryan, Javonis man ya'll been so quiet. Tell us about ya'll." Jaquez, who was slightly similar to Javy in facial features but bared Michelle's cocoa skin tone. "I'm Jaquez. I'm from Cali. I skate, rap and sing and shit. You want to know more, follow me on Twitter." Krystal finally spoke up. "Wow, well with that being said, I'm Krystal, I'm from New York. I'm a bit of a quiet girl. Love to draw and sing." She smiled. "I could show you a few things about American culture, Jake winked and ushered to the blonde, ringlet haired girl. "Control your whoremones Jacob."

Ryan told him. Maci, the youngest of the group, spoke up, with her country accent strong. "Well, I'm Maci. I'm from Virginia. I love wrestling. It's all I want to do. I know this is gonna be awesome." They all smiled at the pretty, hyper blonde with glasses.

"So, what about you superstar? Let's hear your story." Here it was, they would find out she was a loser who had to escape her miserable lonely life by ending up down south, making everyone who never gave a damn before worried that she was gone, if they noticed. "Well, I'm Michelle, I'm from the northern part of this... state, born and raised, I love music and that's about it." They all looked around for a few seconds then moved on to the next topic on the agenda. "So, who's sharing rooms with who?" Jake asked. "Well Michelle and I are actually going to be sharing a room together." The whole backseat erupted in a roar of 'oohs'. "Ol' boy over here trying to smash and we haven't even began any competition." Javonis mocked. "Well, nobody's going to be smashing anyone, we're just sharing rooms. Why is everyone's mind always in the gutter?" Michelle picked up a piece of popcorn and tossed it in her mouth. "Because you know damn well he ain't sharing that room with you for good company." Jake said as he threw a piece of popcorn at her. He was an ass but she liked him. They'd be like brother and sister, seeing as how her own brother was either worried sick or not even noticing she was gone. "You eyein him like a nigga don't exist." Javonis sang out in his best but still awful Kendrick Lamar voice. She then heard Javy's orgasmic New Orleans accent. "Girl, you know you want this dick." Their voices matching the sound of the song Problems by A$AP Rocky playing in the background. She knew that they were kidding. They were both so adorable. Javy, if she were a hoe, lordy, he could get it, anytime, anyplace. Ryan laughed as they heckled Michelle. "Leave her alone, guys. She's blushing." In all truthfulness, this is most fun she's ever had around her own peers.

Page Break

"So, baby please run this by me one more time because I cannot for the life of me, fathom the fact that eight teenagers are going to be living under the same roof as us. Alex, what the hell have you done?" Tasha Jameson-Kiley, Alex's wife of a year and six months and the 5'4, head of the house. She stood tapping her cream white six inch Jimmy Choos against the black tile floor. "Baby, I know what you're thinking, and it isn't as bad as it sounds. These kids are wonderful, they're sweet, very respectful and very intelligent. Naomi's little brother-She held a hand up to his face as if she were pausing him. "Naomi? You mean, lying ass, bitch Naomi? The one who hates my guts for no reason? Are you trying to make me go to jail?" Alex had a handful. Lord knows she was gorgeous. A former model and exotic dancer. She was so fine but her temper could be as hot as her body sometimes. "Honey, listen. They won't be a bother whatsoever. Besides, they'll be staying here. We'll be staying next door in the beachhouse. Just us. Those four months will be up before you know it and I'll make them really easy to forget." He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her. "Dammit. Alright, I guess. You're lucky I love your sexy ass." She kissed him once more before making her way upstairs to view the rest of the rooms.

They had another twenty minutes before they reached the mansion. It was already 7:30pm and it was getting dark. They were passing over the Tampa Bay had all fallen asleep. Somehow Lexy's head had fallen on Michelle's stomach, and Michelle's head was on Javy's chest, and his arm was thrown across her as if they were cuddling. If Jake were awake and Jaquez were awake right now, they'd take pictures and use it as leverage. He smelled of Axe and his chest felt like a barrel. She blinked her eyes open and looked around. She left out a soft grunt and rubbed her eyes. "Oh gosh, where are we?" She heard Lexi's disgruntled voice call out. "Tampa Bay." Michelle whispered softly. She had recalled her family always talking about moving down south. It was definetely an upgrade from the dirty hick town she was trapped in all her life. They got off the main interstate after passing through downtown Tampa and hit a small paved road leading into a forest like area. It cut a clear path to a tall gate and brick wall, setting behind it were a huge Victorian Style mansion where they'd be living, a beachhouse similar in size but slightly smaller setting off to the side and the icing on the cake, a breathtaking view of the ocean. It was gorgeous. She would have never imagined herself being here.

The limosuine came to a halt and then the engine came to a grumble, finally shutting it off. They opened the door and came out scattering. "Oh my gawsh. This is beautiful. I love it." Michelle grabbed her bag, slinging the purple YakPak over her shoulder. "Wow, this is amazing." She mumbled under her breath. "Pretty dope, huh?" She heard Javy's voice in her ear. "Yeah. Really nice. I love it." She moved at a slow speed, examining the picturesque estate. Here, let me get your bag for you." Michelle stopped in her tracks, scoffing at Javy. He was too nice, or at least nicer than she expected. He took the bag off of her shoulder. "Thank you." She meekly smiled at him. They all headed towards the staircase, where they were welcomed by Tasha Kiley. "Welcome home, sweeties." Tasha's beautiful voice sang out as she greeted each of them with a hug. Stepping into the mansion was like stepping into a slice of paradise. Michelle wished that someday, she could buy this for them, she'd have to do something to make up for doing what she had done. "It's so nice to finally meet you all. I hope that you enjoy your stay here for the next five months. Shall we take the grand tour?"

**So that's the end of Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy and let me know your thoughts. Next chapter will feature our crew getting settled in, the first challenge of the show and will Michelle and Javy blossom into something more than roommates or will things take a step back? Until the next time I decide to update, deuces **

**ChaliceArchAngel**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

So hey again and welcome to the fourth chapter of this adventure. I hope you enjoyed last chapter, as I move forward with this story, I'll be doing several subfics to accompany it. I'll be doing somewhat of a little one shot with Javy and Michelle and a collab on a Divas fic called This Means War featuring NXT Divas, The Total Divas, The Five Star Clique and the newest crew, Rebellious Divinity, which is the group of teen girls in this story, so I hope you guys look forward to that. This chappie is going to feature the gang's first night in the house and the first competition with rather interesting happenings during it. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

Chapter 4

Michelle eventually drugded herself upstairs around 10:30. After Tasha was done giving her tour and making them laugh and the welcome dinner. Her bags were carried upstairs already thanks to Javy. She looked around, letting out somewhat of a relieved yet sad sigh. She opened the door to see Javy sprawled across his king sized bed in the room, flipping through channels wearing nothing but gym shorts and that damn gorgeous smile. He was good, so good. His ripped up muscles and tattoos were tempting her. "Hey. About damn time." She just giggled and snorted. "Pfft. Boy bye. I got held up downstairs." She threw her jacket off and kicked off her shoes. "You know you can take off the rest of it in here if you want." He gave her a wink and blew her a kiss. Anyone else could've done that and gotten punched in the damn face. He does it and suddenly her ovaries start to explode." You need to quit." She said laughing. "You know you don't want me to." He kept talking as she unpacked things from her bags. Getting out clothes to change into after her shower. She picked up a pair of shorts and a tank top, she contemplated it for a second, thinking that Javy would think her body was hideous and run out of the room screaming. She decided for a pair of baggy sweats and a T-shirt. As she picked up the clothes, thinking he wouldn't even notice it, he stopped her, not even breaking glance from the basketball game on. "You know good and damn well you don't need them sweats and T-shirt." Michelle stopped and looked at him. "What?" "You heard me. How do you expect anyone else to think you're beautiful when you dress like that? Trying to hide the flawlessness that's already there. I'm not trying to make you wear slutty clothes or anything like that but just be comfortable with yourself. You don't have to hide it. I think you're gorgeous to be honest though." Michelle stood in shock for a second and then burst into laughter. "You're good. I mean you are a world class actor, my friend. That was cute but sadly all a lie. But thank you." She was just laughing her ass off as she went into the bathroom. "Girl, don't make me come in there." Javy cooed at her. "Boy please, you ain't about to do a dagum thing but stay in there,and watch that game." She shut the door behind her, leaving her phone on the nightstand next to her bed. As Javy resettled, the door swung open and Quez came in, hopping on his bed. "What up, bruh?" Javy turned to him. "Relaxing until your ass came in here being all loud. What you want man?" Quez took the remote, turning up the TV so Chelle couldn't hear. "Alright, where is she at, first of all? Second, what's she actin' like, is she single, is she a virgin? And is she fine as hell naked?" Javy burst into laughter. "The fuck? Man, your ass is doing the most. She's in the shower, she's acting like any normal girl would sharing a room with a guy she just met, and I wouldn't know. She didn't let me see because SHE'S NOT A HOE, QUEZ!" Quez, tried to shush him. He turned his head to the nightstand. "Is that her phone?" Javy turned. "Yeah, wh-No man! Hell nah. You are not looking through her phone!" Javy was trying to kick him out at this point. "Javy, curious himself looked at it once more. "Listen out for her." Quez grabbed the phone as he guarded the door. He tossed it to Javy. He unlocked the screen, seeing a picture of August Alsina on the lock screen and a Trey Songz wallpaper on the home screen. No sign of a boyfriend yet. They searched her pictures, they saw a few pictures, a couple with guys but they both looked as if they batted for the other team. "Only one way to find out" They exited her gallery and went to her text messages. It was mostly girls, but the final was a guy, and they had their answer, and it infuriated them. Sent just a few minutes ago, before she went to the shower, it was him telling her that he had not only cheated on her, he was breaking up with her. "Who is this bitch?" Javy quieted an enraged Quez before she heard them. "Man, calm down. I don't know who he is but she sure as fuck deserves better than that." They heard the water cut off, and Javy had to dart back to his bed and Quez had to dart out of the room. He had to settle back into his normal position so she wouldn't suspect anything. After a few minutes, he heard the door open, and she came out, in a somewhat drudging manner, but still smiling. "Hey. You alright?" Javy asked redundantly "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Goodnight." Chelle, dressed in her tank top and sweats, without almost any words muttered, she crawled into bed and turned her back to him. He felt awful at this point. He heard her sniffle and decided he couldn't take it. "Chelle? You okay?" She jumped, quickly wiping her tears. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay." He got up and slid over to her bed. "What's wrong? You know we can talk-"I'm fine Javy! Can you, just please let me go to sleep? I'm sorry, I just don't feel well." He done as she requested and returned to his bed to get some sleep. Sadly, didn't look as if that was possible for either of them.

**Page Break**

The sun peaked its way into the bedroom of Javy and Chelle around 7am,the next morning. Sliding across both of their faces, they both began to wake up. Chelle, now feeling alot better than last night, turned to Javy's bed as he was turning to face her. "Good morning, beautiful." Chelle just giggled and blew a kiss to him. "Thank you. Same to you. First time I've ever heard that." Javy couldn't help but after last night believe that it was true. "Oh I don't even want to get out of this bed it's so comfortable." Chelle grunted, turning to the other side, flailing her hands. This was the first time in, since, forever actually that she was welcoming to the thought that God woke her up this morning. "I know Sleeping Beauty but we got to go." Javy hopped up, tossing a pillow at her, laughing as he made a safe beeline towards the bathroom. "I'll get you back!" Chelle got up and went for her closet, lined with only a few pieces but as she was informed last night by Tasha, she would have a complete makeover and an entirely new wardrobe for the competition. Sounded like heaven to her. She picked out her red and black Nikes, black skinnies and a red shirt reading "Trey's Angels". Javy was still in the shower, and just so happened to be crooning one of her favorite songs by John Legend. This boy was nothing short of perfection. She was sure he didn't feel the same about her. She was way below his level. Sitting on the bed, her legs crossed at her ankles, she let them sway as she searched through her phone, deleting every picture, every trace of her "former boyfriend", as if she'd even give him the honor of being called a boyfriend. Piece of shit, yes, douchebag, absolutely. Both of them rather suiting but a boyfriend was something he was far from. He could go burn in the deepest pits of hell for all she cared along with everyone else she knew. Hell, the only person who ever cared about her and that she loved was gone. She passed away and it gave all the more justification to leave and do something to make her proud, make herself proud and prove everybody else wrong. She had to win this. Her derailing train of thought faded away as Javy opened the door and came out dressed in a blue tank, black skinny jeans and black Converses, resembling hers. To top it all off, a blue and black Jets snapback. He looked too good right now. As she finished the final touches on her hair and makeup, Javy turned to her. "You look amazing, Michelle." Offering her up a small smile. She literally could have burst into tears right there. "So do you. You look, stunning actually." She stood up, grinning ear to ear. "Thank you so much." The two caught themselves in mid-glance just gazing at each other. They looked as if they were ready to share a full-blown passionate kiss. Finally breaking the awkward moment, Chelle spoke up. "So,um, you ready to go?" Javy rubbed the back of his neck, opening up the door, ushering her to leave first. "Thanks". The two made their way downstairs, greeting everyone who was already sitting at the table. "Good morning darlings!" Tasha greeted them sitting in her white and gold Dereon T-shirt, white skinnies and stilletos to match with a variety of gold , white and black bangles on her wrist along with her glistening engagement ring accenting her hand. "Good morning Ms. Tasha." They replied in unison, hugging her as well. "They sat down next to each other, Quez on Javy's side and Lexy on Chelle's side. "Hi baby." Lexy hugged and gave Chelle a peck on the cheek. Chelle hugged and gave her a peck right back. "Good morning babygirl." Quez let out a snicker."Well damn, look like Lexy the Lesbo done stole your girl. Might catch her upstairs with her. I spent one night with her and she look like she goes both ways but take in all ways." Forks around the table clattered against plates, and Tasha's tempered boiled along with Lexy's "Fuck you Quez! She's my friend and you need to stop. "Umm, excuse lil' boy and lil' girl! Don't be using that damn language at this table. It's only two grown people in this house and only two of us pay bills.

" Quez, as expected, with his attitude. "Well lady, I really don't give a slight fuck, this is my mouth-AYE! Listen here, bruh that was uncalled for. Ms. Tasha was,kind enough to let us be guests in her home, so you show her some respect and you show these ladies some respect, seeing as how one's your roommate and the other is your teammate, besides it's disrespectful. So you better show respect or I'mma allow Ms. Tasha and Mr. Alex to show you the way out. We cool bruh?" He extended his hand for a hand slap. He was expecting once again to have to lay Quez out, but instead he accepted his hand slap and they continued eating. "So now that we're past that. Let me give you guys the rundown of what's happening today. You'll be doing your first photo shoot, you'll be preparing for your debut performance on RAW and getting your first makeover as well. So are we ready? Are we excited?" They all let out a cheer. Cassidy, who had been quiet all morning, spoke up. "What about a team name?" Everyone at the table became intrigued at the idea and began conversing among themselves. "Good job, Cass baby. Thank you for reminding me. You guys need a team name before you enter any competition. What are you guys thinking? Captains?" They all gave glances around the table. "Hmm...how about...The Avengers?" They all declined at the suggestion. "Ooh I got it!" Lexy said loudly, bursting from the table. "What?" "The Stay Fly Society." Their jaws dropped in shock. "Oh babygirl that's dope right there. I like that." Quez said rubbing his chin. "Thanks Quezzy!" "Yeah, I'm with Quez." Chelle, Ryan, Jake, Kayleigh and Maci agreed. "Krystal, girl what do you think?" The quiet brunette gave a slight shrug. "Okay, so you guys have your name, a very cool one, I might add." Tasha, trying advert the situation threw in. "I love it. Now you guys finish up, your car should be here any minute to escort you to the studio for your photo shoot, team promo and your first challenge." The table let out an echo of ooh's, finishing up the remnants of their delectable breakfast. They all one by one rose from the table, thanking Tasha and the cook, Chef Yasmin. "Kevin, baby you ready to go?" Tasha yelled in the kitchen. "Coming babe." He appeared from the kitchen, as the kids made their way out the door to the awaiting limo. Tasha and Alex would be following in their white Escalade. "I got window seat!" Lexi yelled as she did a hookslide into the back of the limo. "You want a fucking cookie? There's two other window seats, dumbass." Jake mocked as he got in behind Krystal and Maci. A rather loud argument erupted between the two consisting of a slew of curses and harsh insults until Chelle and Javy, both in unison yelled at them. "HEY! SHUT UP!" The two got quiet, and began to insult the two of them but were quickly halted. "Let me tell you two something, you too Quez. Now I'm not trying to sound like a bitch but we're getting ready to hit the ground running with this thing. That means we have to go above and beyond, which means this petty bullshit of arguing over the simplest shit has to end. You guys are friends, so act like it. We're here to win and we can't do that by fighting each other. Otherwise, this is a waste of our time. Can we please, at least for the sake of this team, can we please get along?" The stubborn pair nodded their heads reluctantly. "Fine!" The car fell silent at the sound of the two yelling in unison. They all plugged their head phones in, staring out of the windows. Chelle laid her head back on the seat. She began to reminesce on the events that brought her here. She thought about her so called ex at the moment. All of the lies he told. How she had not only had the shittiest year of her life already with the loss of her grandmother, fighting with her parents, her brother's bullshit, sorry ass friends betraying her and he had to come in and make it worse. He was worth less than the scum on her shoe. He was a parasitic piece of shit. She was done with everything from her past. Something inside of her hoped that each and everyone of them would drop dead. At the same time, she prayed that she would win this competition and show him, her sorry ass friends and family, but most of all, she wanted them to see that her life was perfect without them in it. Secretly, secretly she hoped that Javy would be hers so that she could show him that he didn't define her, he didn't break her from love, it made her stronger. A small batch of tears began to form in her eyes. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" Javy's voice whispered softly into her ear. "Yeah, yeah I guess." He leaned closer, pulling her back, hugging her. "You got to be superstar. We need you. So you ready?" He held her, impromptly, placing a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes sprung open, she smiled then finally replied. "Yeah, I'm ready." She was half hesitant about that response. The limo finally made its way back into the urban area of Tampa and back into downtown midday traffic. The clashing sound of an array of horns was bugging Michelle. She had migraines often and it doesn't take much to set them off. She clenched her head. "GAH! It's so freaking loud!"A tear found its way down her face. "Chelle, chelle! Are you okay?" She looked over at Javy. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I just get really bad headaches when I'm stressed and hear loud noises but I PROMISE I'm okay." He smiled at her. "Well, the stress is really on now. Look ahead. There's the studio. This is it. This is really it." Javy banged on the seperating glass to wake his teammates up. Lexy and Quez, who were just arguing at breakfast, who were also in their own seperate cabin, were now entangled in each other, clothes and hair slightly messed up from doing God knows what with each other. "Uh..hey lovebirds. Ya'll good? It's almost time for the first part. The driver made a right up to a beautiful building. "Guys, this is too exciting. I'm so nervous, I'm sweating." Ryan said, with a beaming smile. "Nah dog, it's them mollies you been poppin'." Quez mocked. "Haha, real funny breh." Jake and Krystal even let out a small laugh. Maci and Fantasy were giddy as two fangirls. The limo came to a stop, the engine died down and all the doors swung open. They all gave a thanks to the driver. They ran up to the entrance, where there were a line of people waiting. Must've been the other groups. A young brunette holding a clipboard and wearing a microphonic headset. "Okay guys come in!" She yelled to usher everyone inside. As the teams made their way in, Chelle looked around in absolute mesmorization. Never in her life had she seen such an amazing place. She didn't regret for one second leaving that wretched place. They began introducing themselves to all the other teams. There were four other teams with a variety of styles on each team. A blonde with black streaks, dressed in cowgirl boots, a flannel button down style shirt and Miss Me jeans. Chelle had seen every rich, snobby skank at her school sport those wretched things. Difference was, this girl seemed pretty cool. She was standing with her team."Hi, I'm Ariella. This is my team, Southern Dynasty." The name fit perfect too. Her whole team were full of country belles and boys. None of them seemed like the God awful rednecks she knew. "Hi darling. What's your name?" A guy with thick black hair, an outfit similar to Ariella's with Wranglers and a southern drawl that made her knees go weak. "I'm Chelle. What's your name?" He grabbed her hand placing a kiss on it. "Well beautiful my name is Jason. Best of luck to you and your team, gorgeous. I'll see you around." Oh my words, Chelle thought to herself. Never, NEVER in her life had a guy, any guy and especially one like Jason had charmed her like that. Javy didn't like it one bit but he hid it. Chelle wasn't his. Yet. But he was definetely jealous. Southern Dynasty was as country as country could get but displayed southern hospitality like no one else. The the team consisted of Ariella, the team captain. She was a singer and guitarist. Jason, the co-captain posessed the same talents. Michael, Caleb, Sabrina, Jennie Lynn, Candice and Jackson. Who knows, they could be the next Sugarland. They all seemed so nice, something Chelle wasn't used to with country folks. After they were registered, they were sent for their official team photoshoot, for their poster and profile pictures. Next up was a team of somewhat edgy looking scenester kids. They were all decked out in piercings, tats, gauges and Chucks. They all looked like they belonged in a Hot Topic catalog. The team captain, a boy with black hair and snake bites by the name of Devin began registering his team. "We're Sinster Rebellion. There was Devin, Nyla, Riley, Kellin, Dani, Eric, Kylie and Priscilla. They greeted their team with a warm welcome. Everything seemed to be going well, until the last team before Chelle's came in. "And what's your team's name, darling?" Before Chelle could answer, the sound of clacking heels and brand new sneakers scuffing the floor interrupted. "Well allow us to introduce ourselves." She pushed pass Maci and Lexi, rudely bumping them. "Oh excuse us." She giggled sarcastically. This bitch was testing her patience. A tall mixed girl with long brownish black hair dressed in knee-high leather boots, a pink minidress and designer sunglasses. "We are the team who will win this competition. I'm Tatiana, this is Kyle, Porscha, Brianna, Tiffy, Leilani, Carson, Demarcus, and Cameron. We are the Divine Royals. We were chosen by the Winners' Circle themselves. That's right, a team of every WWE champion hand selected my team. That means John Cena, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan chose us. Our mentors, the Bella Twins. So all of you doing this, you're wasting your time-Chelle had heard enough. "Bitch! I wouldn't give a flying fuck if Vince McMahon him damn self chose you! I don't know who told you to come up in here interrupting our registering but your happy asses will be waiting until we're done!" Her team stood back in awe. One thing about Chelle, she took a lot of shit in her former life. She was used to being bullied and used but the devil was a lie, it wasn't happening again! This was a new her and whoever didn't like it could kiss her ass. Tatiana was trying to get hurt. She done something she knew would get her ass kicked; she shot a glance over to Javy. "But you, mhm, you definetely don't belong with this flop ass team. You look way too good." Tati bit her lip and strutted off. "I got your flop bitch!" Lexi came rushing after her. The team held her back as one of the other female members on the opposite team came for her. Tasha and Kevin came behind them, rushing to see what's going on. "Hey! Hey! What is going on?!" Tasha had her hands between Tati and Chelle. "This, this WHORE came up here, pushed us out of our spot and started with us!" Tati began to yell. "Whore?! You and your flop ass team and your flop ass mentors need to kick rocks!" Tasha then turned her head towards her, and pushed her back. "Little girl, Imma make myself very clear with you and I'm only going to say it once. You behave, act like you got some damn sense and respect or you won't have our "flop ass team" to worry about, you gone have to worry about hitchiking your ass back home. Are we clear?" Tati reluctantly nodded her head. "Good, now go on in the photo room and you guys get registered." The teams angrily moved in seperate directions, going to their assigned spots. Chelle knew this was going to be one hell of an ordeal but she also knew that change was coming and for much better.

**Alright babeskis that ends another chappie!:) Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will feauture Michelle's 'friends and family' and what is life like without her. Show your love and leave a review!**

**Deuces heauxs! **

_**ChaliceArchAngel**_


End file.
